NamineThe Ray of Light
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Namine The mage of light. She fights with all her might with the rest of the Cosmos warriors. will She win? or not    Read on to find out    KH Dissidia oneshot


Kairi hissed in pain as she was thrown back against the wall,Two large swords were in the wall,right next to her. Her two keyblades have been thrown to the ground from the impale.

A blond girl,dressed in white,landed softly on her feet. She narrowed her eyes at The red head"had enough yet Kairi?"She threw her hands up and the two swords zoomed back into her hands.

Kairi laughed"Never!"She yelled as she air dashed towards the readied her stance,Her swords at the ready"bring it on then!"

The red head summoned her keyblade and struck at Namine,who did a back flip to dodge it,Kairi growled as she did a twirl striking her again,Namine once again blocked the attack,making her swords clash with the keyblades.

The blond laughed"is _that_ the best you can do?"

Kairi growled as she ran towards Namine,who struck her with her swords. Kairi screamed in pain as the sword cut her arm,sending her flying back.

Namine kept her battle stance as the red head stumbled,trying to keep her balance"damn you!"Kairi cursed at her

"your the evil one,remember?"The blond inquired,holding her swords at the ready

Kairi's blue eyes suddenly turned red,She started laughing uncontrollably"that's right you witch!and I'm doing to be the one who wins."

"not if I can help it."Namine spat back,She twirled around and raised a hand in the air"holy!"She screamed to the sky

a giant white ball fell slowly from the sky,Kairi jumped out of the way and struck the ball with her keyblade

Namine's eyes widened as her spell was being thrown back at her. She did several back flips to get out of the way,but the ball kept coming

"hhahaha!"Kairi laughed

Throwing her swords together trying to stop the spell from hitting her completely,Namine held her ground as she struggled to keep the spell at bay

"oh just give up Namine!it's going to hit you anyway."The red head cackled

The spell was pushing her back. Namine secured her feet down on the ground as she held her swords"I'm_ not_...**giving up**!"She screamed as she with all her strength pushed the spell back

Kairi screamed as it hit her,Her piercing screams could be heard from miles away. Namine was panting as her knees gave out,She fell down,Her swords clashing on the ground.

Kairi started to fade into the void"you win this round,but I'll be back!"She cackled as she vanished

Namine rolled her eyes"g-great...looking forward to it."

"Namine!"

The said blond looked over her shoulder,Riku and Sora were running towards her"are you alright?"

She nodded"y-yeah.I just fought Kairi."

Sora frowned"so it's true...She's on Chaos's side."

Namine stood up,placing a hand on his shoulder"it's alright Sora.I'm sure you can get her back."

Riku nodded"right,now we should all go meet with the other warriors. We still have a lot of battles to fight."

Sora clenched his fist,His keyblade was shaking in fury"yes!let's go!"He ran ahead of Namine and Riku.

Namine looked at Riku"Riku?"

"yeah?"He asked,looking down at her

The blond looked uncertain into the distance"do you really think if we win...then everything will be back to normal?"

Riku looked ahead,his head swarming with thoughts"I..think so Namine."He shook his head"no!I'm certain it will."

Namine sighed,She knew He was acting cheerful for her sake"well,let's get going."She bend down to pick up her swords"we don't want Sora too far ahead."

The silver haired boy nodded as They walked off to Order's Sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know it might be strange to have a KH story in the Dissidia section. but I for one would love to have the characters in the game:)**

**Plus Namine is always being portrayed in the games as a damsel in distress and I think she could cast a spell or two.**

**I think She's a much stronger character then they give her credit for. The same goes for Kairi. just because their girls doesn't mean they can't defend themselves.**

**So thus in my story,She's a strong mage like warrior with big swords:)**

**Please Read and Review this little oneshot :)**

**xoxoxoxoxo  
><strong>


End file.
